1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro channel structure body used as a reaction site etc. in a chemistry process, and a method of manufacturing a micro channel structure body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the micro channel structure body is known which separates and analyzes a substance contained in a very small amount of liquid sample.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-224014 proposes a micro channel structure body 100 including an electrode part 103 which is embedded in and formed at one surface of a first substrate (glass substrate) 101 without any space at circumferential edges and is flush with the surface of this first substrate 101, a second substrate 102 being provided so that its one surface is in contact with the above-mentioned one surface of this first substrate 101, and a channel 104 formed by the above-mentioned first substrate 101 and the second substrate (glass substrate) 102.
Since the electrode part 103 is formed in the channel 104 in this type of micro channel structure body 100, it is possible to detect a concentration of a very small amount of flowing liquid and also a concentration of a target substance in the liquid etc.
Incidentally, for example, in the case of mixing and pouring a plurality of liquids into the micro channel, a concentration of the resulting liquid is not generally uniform along a cross-section of the micro channel. Therefore, there is a problem that, in the micro channel structure body proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-224014, the concentration of the liquid flowing inside the channel, the concentration of the target substance in the liquid, etc. cannot be detected correctly, since the electrode part is formed only at a bonded surface between the first substrate 101 and the second substrate 102, i.e., at the bottom of channel.